American Party
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: The states go to a party they have every year with their father. No real order to which the chapters are posted. I don't know when I'll update the story next.


A honey blonde girl was walking through Washington DC, looking for the building where she would meet her siblings, and dad for a party, a party they had every year. She was not really looking forward to having to spend the entire day with all her siblings, all fortynine of them. Don't get her wrong, she loved her siblings, and she was happy to see them, but it was a tiring expirence. She didn't get to see the very often, and she was really happy to get to see her dad too. She only got to see two of her brothers, and one of her sisters every now and then, but only because they lived right next to her. The blonde girl was humming 'The Old North State', and waiting for the address her dad gave her to pop out. She was good at finding her way. The girl's name was North Carolina. Some people sometimes called her The Tar Heel State. She siblings and dad usually called her Carolina. Her dad was Alfred F. Jones, America to some people, but to her, he was just Dad. North Carolina always smelled of pine needles and honey, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail, tied up with a riddon and a Dogwood blossom. Her plott hound Scotch, named after the shell, was on a leash in front of her, and her baby eastern box turtle, Sweet Potato, was sitting on top of her head. People gave her wierd looks, and some even asked her if she knew there was a turtle on her head. Some people probably thought it was poisonous, but it wasn't, as long as you didn't eat it. She had cardinal earrings dangling in her ear. Her strapless dress was milk white, and looked like it just dared a stain to show up. Her eyes were emerald green. She had a channal bass charm hanging from her neck, which Carolina knew people thought was strange. She had a grey squirrel key chain made of granite hooked to her house and car keys. She had the words 'Esse quam vider' tattooed across her chest. The words translated to 'To be rather than to seem', which was her motto. After a few more minutes, she finally found the address to the party hall her and her family were using this year. They used a different building every year, so no one could find them, no one being her uncle England, and probably Russia too. North Carolina had met most of the other countires at some point in her life. Enlgand was the first she had met, having been there when he had visited America long ago. She walked into the building, and noticed that one of the sercurity guards eyed Scotch. She gave him a smile that could rival one of her father's. "Hello Frank. Can you take Scotch to the playpin for me?" She asked the man. "I'm sure he'd love to see my siblings dogs." "Sure thing North Carolina." Frank said. He was an eighty year old man who could move like a twenty year old. He has been working for America for sixtyfour years, since he was sixteen, and his father worked for America before him, his grandfather before that. All the people in his family were trusted with the big secret. Yes also knew who, and what America and Carolina were. Scotch went with Frank easily, have met him a few times. All the states brought their pets so they didn't have to leave them at home, alone. Sweet Potato was still on her head, and would be there the whole time. Carolina walked through the door, and sighed from the yelling. Her siblings were all here from what she could tell, so that ment, that besides their dad, she was the last to arrive. Carolina knew her Father would be there soon, so she went in to greet her siblings. She saw her eldest brother first. Delaware was sitting in a standing next to thie youngest sister, Hawaii. "Hey Hawaii, hey Delaware." Carolina said, waving to them. "Hey North Carolina." Delaware said, giving her a 100K smile. He had red hair, and he kept it short, and spikey. "Hello big sister." Hawaii said. She had dark hair, skin, and eyes. She had a flower in her hair as well. "When is daddy supposed to get here?" She asked. Hawaii, being the youngest, looked more like a pre-teen, instead of a teenager like some of her silblings. America's oldest thirteen looked like they were twenty something, and not teens. "He should be here soon. He has a way of knowing when we are all together." Maryland said, coming up behind them, her long hair flowing behind her. "Dad is like that for sure." Montana said, his voice deep. It wasn't long before they all heard the familier sound of their father's voice. "Dad's here." West Virginia said, his eyes sparkling. America came bursting into the room. "Hey kids." He yelled. "It's been a while." "Hey dad." They all yelled back. America was trampled to the ground when all the states hugged him at once, it didn't hurt him at all though. "Okay, get off me." He said, laughing like crazy. Everyone got off, and laughed with their dad. They all loved him a lot. "Let's get this party started." America said as someone started some music. Everyone cheered. They all looked forward to the party every year. It was the only time they really got to see each other unless it was at a meeting, then everyone wanted to be serious. It was a great party. They ate, and chatted. Texas led them all in a line dance, Newyork,a nd New Jersey got into an arguement, which let to New Jersey yelling in Italian, and telling New York to repect her elders, especially her brothers, which, in turn, ccaused a lot of his sisters, including North Carolina, to start beeting the crap out of him. All in all, it was a good day. America had stopped the girls from killing New Jersey just in time. The girls wouldn't have really killed him, but they were going to beat him half to death. At the end of the day, each of the states kissed their dad good bye, going from oldest to youngest. They would all stay in Washington DC for the night, and start home the next day. America had booked the entire hotel they had the party in, and they would stay there that night. They all went to their rooms to sleep off the party, and get ready to leave the next day. Carolina got her dog, and went to her room, saying good night to Frank on her way. Scotch wagged his tail as he jumped on the bed. "I had fun today Scotch." She said. "Did you have fun?" She asked the happy dog, scratching his ear. "I bet you did." Carolina got into bed, as fell alseep.

**Just a radom thing I wanted to do. Read and Review. I hope you like it.**


End file.
